Shadow Elf: The Darkest Ice
by autospamfighter
Summary: A AU story of what would happen if Artemis Fowl was the elf and Holly Short was the human. Please read Shadow Elf by I.F.T.S. first. May or may not have romance in series.
1. Prologue

Hello all! This is a AU about The Arctic Incident, but if Holly and Fowl swapped places. Please read Shadow Elf on my favorite stories and also read The Arctic Incident as it will loosely follow the plot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shadow Elf was the idea of I.F.T.S. and Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer (darn).  
><strong>Request: <strong>If anyone can draw cover art or beta read this story I would be glad.

Guest: Thanks for your opinion, I revised this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Ago: Murmansk, Russia<strong>

The Russians huddled behind a small car. These men were strict Mafiya officers and were used to spending their time in luxurious cars and manors. "Why are we here?" the largest one in the group asked?  
>"It's your fault," said the other one, "you could have shot the rocket at the engine, but no you had to hit the cargo bay."<br>"But she sunk, didn't she?" Vasskin wondered.  
>Kamar shrugged, "There could've been survivors, she sunk slowly"<br>Vasskin was about to reach for his drink when he heard clicks on the radioClick. Click. Click. "Three clicks on the radio, they found someone," Vasskin, the largest one yelped as he ran toward the rendezvous point. The other one, Kamar trailed behind, "Who is he?" Vasskin didn't answer, he was too busy trying to look through the wallet, "It's Amores Short"  
>"Should I care who Amores Short is?" Kamar asked busy trying to put him in his database.<br>"Yes, you should, he is the father of Holly Short, and the owner of an enormous criminal empire. I'm calling Britva."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: St. Wong's School for Young Ladies, County Wicklow, Ireland<strong>

Holly Short was sitting in the Dr. Po's office,or more accurately, the counselor's, per her mother's request. Not that it was a request, it was more of like call the school and let them figure it out. When did people learn that her mine could not be deciphered. She had written more psychology articles than the counselor had read.  
>"Now Holly, let's talk, shall we?"<br>The doctor heard nothing, "Holly, are you in dreamland?"  
>A cynical smile spread across Holly's lips, "No, I am not in <em>dreamland<em>. It does not exist. Dreams are simply a side effect of the body's daily defragmentation and disk cleanup process, to speak in computer terms.

Dr. Po typed furiously, "Very clever, just like your bio says. Every time I read it, I gain a lot of insight."  
>"Such as?" Holly asked, straightening her hair.<br>"Such as the fact that your father is not a capable role-model and that there is a pretty significant problem?"  
>"My father was no criminal, in two years the Shorts would've been legitimate," Holly told the doctor.<br>"You're avoiding the other question," Dr. Po commented dryly.  
>"And what is this so-called <em>significant <em>problem? Multiple personality perharps, or pathological liar, or maybe I'm insane?"  
>"No, that's not it. The problem is that you don't trust and respect anyone enough to be your equal. Anyone alive that is," the doctor said as he typed on his tablet.<br>Holly was thrown, this doctor was smart, very smart.

"Let's play a game, doctor. How do you know that? And how do you know that I'm not suffering from, say depression?"  
>The doctor thought for a whole minute before giving up, "I don't know, but I'll ask you, do you respect anyone enough to be your equal?"<br>Holly was saved from answering by her phone. Her secure phone to whom only one person had the number.  
>"Butler? I'm in the middle of something here," Holly said as she flipped open the case.<br>"I know, but we have a message concerning the _Short Republic_"  
>A jolt raced down Holly's spine, "Good I'm coming, be at the gates."<br>The doctor's threats died when he saw Holly running to the gates.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but review and I will try my best to add longer chapters.<p>

Question-What computer should Holly (remember they switched places) use?

A) A PowerBook (The original)

B) A MacBook Pro (New version)

C) Another computer (It has to be a laptop, please post in reviews.)


	2. Chapter 1- The Underground Incident

Hello, all! School has been going on, so I can't update as often. Also, please check out the updated first chapter.

**kingsj10****:** Romance, maybe. Seems like a weird combo though. Yes, there will be shadow releasing. Your patience shall be rewarded soon.  
><strong>greenpineapple: <strong>I know, I really like I.T.F.S.'s idea.

Disclaimer: Shadow Elf was the idea of I.F.T.S. and Artemis Fowl is owned by Eoin Colfer (darn).  
><strong>Request: <strong>If anyone can draw cover art or beta read this story I would be glad.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lower Elements, Haven City, Police Plaza<strong>

Artemis Fowl was not having a good time as a LEP technical consultant. The Council had already cut a considerable of Artemis' pay, on the grounds that he had costed them a considerable amount from the hostage fund. Although he could force Holly to give it back, the Book said that once gold was separated from the fairies, it remained separated. Artemis was contemplating what to do as an object in the camera caught his attention.  
>"Foaly," Artemis yelped, "have a look at this."<br>"How does 2 million batteries just get smuggled from the surface?" Foal wondered. It was one thing for designer sunglasses, or cappuccino machines to get smuggled, but no fairy technology used double A batteries.  
>Artemis screamed orders into his mouthpiece, "Get Root! This is a serious situation Class A contraband. Yes, Class A. Class A+ weapons too, I want the quadrant shut down."<p>

**The Lower Elements, Haven City, West Bank**

Artemis was looking over something new in the thermal monitors. Another one of his invention, a modified night-vision thermal camera. Yet, it was impossible. Grey objects. Grey objects could not move. Unless, unless the goblins wore fire suits. Suits that trapped the heat in the bodies, "Foaly, look at this."  
>"D'arvit, some human is doing constant smuggling, and the also built a shuttle! How do goblins build a shuttle?"<br>"Don't know, but it is hideous. Not a bit of it less than a decade old," Artemis stated.  
>"I know who is doing this," Artemis added.<br>Foaly was doubtful, "Who, Holly Short?"  
>Artemis' smug smile gave Foaly all the answer he needed,"What? You can't be serious, you know how dangerous she is."<br>Foaly felt like his shadow was imprisoning him. Artemis smiled smugly, "A little bit of that and even Butler will give up."  
>Root's voice buzzed over the radio,"Okay Fowl, you can go, but be careful, The Council won't pay another ransom demand."<br>"Understood, commander."|  
>"And I don't want anyone getting hurt, even Holly Short. Not unless it is necessary."<p>

**Ireland, en route from Saint Wong's to Short Manor**

Butler parked the Bentley Arnage Red Tag in the manor driveway. He quickly whipped out a remote and opened the door.  
>"So, what's this message?" Holly asked Butler.<br>"Well, we got an emailed MPG. I knew you might want to see it, so I downloaded it on one of the portables."  
>Holly played the MPG. It started on a white screen and she thought it was a white-out until she saw the snow. After that, a few seconds with a man tied to a chair with a sign on his neck. The camera zoomed in and Holly read the word.<br>"Zdravstvuyte doch," Holly read, her accent flawless. Her father thought her the language before he left for that faithful trip.  
>"Shall I translate?" Butler asked his young employer.<br>"No," Holly answered, "I know what it means. Hello, daughter."

"Can we trace it Butler?"  
>"No Holly, I tried. And picture quality is too poor for star-based location. You do know that is just the teaser right?"<br>"Yes, I know Butler. Contact Lars, we need to cash in our gold."  
>Butler hesitantly told Holly,"Holly, we need a plan. The ransom will not guarantee your father's safety. We need a plan."<br>"I know," Holly said with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
>Butler shivered. That look. That mischievous look sent shivers down his spine.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry if it is short, but I'm trying to write longer chapters. I need to do the rest of my homework soon. Please review!<p> 


End file.
